Urination is characterized by the released of urine from the bladder through the urethra outside the body. In healthy subject, the process of urination is under voluntary control, and occurs in average five (5) to eight (8) times a day. Increased urination frequency and/or duration, among other things, within a subject may be indicative of health disorders.
The monitoring of the urination pattern of a subject such as frequency and duration can be used to assess the health state and the treatment of people. For example there is a need to monitor people suffering from urinary-related diseases and prostate diseases, and people receiving diuretics (so-called water pills). Frequent urination can be a sign of a health issue, like diabetes. Disturbed urination patterns can be sign of stress and anxiety. The progress of other diseases or conditions can also be observed from urination patterns.
Several methods and techniques have been proposed for urination monitoring, such as keeping a urination diary, but these methods and techniques do not provide reliable, automatic, objective or continuous detection and monitoring of urination events. There is therefore a need for an improved method and apparatus for monitoring a subject to identify urination events of the subject.